Otra parte de la familia Rivera
by CrazyTG
Summary: Una visita de los tíos y de la prima de Manny, Nataly y su mejor amigo Lucas,el primo de Frida, pero algo extraño sucede y ahora estos cuatro jóvenes deberán emprender una misión en la que estrá en juego sus vidas.
1. La llegada

Hola chicos

**Hola chicos! Mi segunda historia en capítulos!, esta historia esta basada en otro fic de El Tigre llamado "El primo de Manny", ya que su autor original nunca mas lo continuó, decidí crear mi historia basada en sus hechos, pero esta sí la continuaré hasta el final. (Aviso no me copio de su historia, uso sus hechos principales para ella, recuerden que la idea no fue mía sino del autor original)**

**EL Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equiua.**

_**Capítulo 1:La Llegada**_

Una hermosa tarde en la Ciudad Milagro, en La Casa del Macho, Rodolfo, Granpapi y Manny estaban limpiando como locos la casa, mientras que Frida los observaba confundida mientras comía un churro preguntándose por que estaban tan apurados con la limpieza

-Ehm…Señor Rivera-preguntó Frida-¿Por qué tanto escándalo con la limpieza?

-Verás Frida-le respondió Rodolfo-Hoy vendrán de visita mi hermano, mi cuñada, y mi sobrina.

-Ah…Espere, ¿Nataly la prima de Manny vendrá de visita?-pregunto Frida

-Así es Frida-dijo Manny-Con el resto de la familia, hace ya cuatro años que no nos vemos, y dijo que vendría con tu primo Lucas.

-¿También Lucas?-seguía diciendo Frida-Ah, bueno que mas da, después de todo ellos dos son mejores amigos

-Como nosotros dos Frida, creo-dijo Manny para luego taparse la boca muy sonrojado

-¿Dijiste algo Manny?-preguntó Frida

-Ehm…no, no nada-dijo Manny nervioso y al mismo tiempo aliviado de que su amiga no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo

-¡Menos charla y más limpiar!-dijo Rodolfo

Pero de repente se abrió la puerta mostrando a un hombre muy musculoso, con un traje muy parecido al de Rodolfo, salvo que su camisa era café, solo que su objeto místico de poder era un brazalete de plata que llevaba en su mano izquierda

-¡Hola a todos familia Rivera!-saludó el hombre

--_Información de personaje_--

_Pedro José Rivera, alias el Lince Cazador_

_Edad 45 años_

_Objeto místico de poder: brazalete de plata de la rectitud_

_Sus poderes incluyen súper-fuerza, súper-velocidad, habilidad de vuelo y ver lo que para otros es invidente_

_--_

-Hijo mío que bueno es tenerte otra vez en casa!-dijo Granpapi muy feliz saludando a su otro hijo José.

-¡Rodolfo, Manny!-saludó José luego de abrazar a su padre

En eso entro una bella mujer a la casa

-¡Rodolfo, Granpapi, y mi pequeño Manny!-dijo la mujer para luego abrazar a los tres Riveras.

_Dolores "Lola" Rivera_

_Edad: 42 años_

_Es la esposa de José, que a diferencia de María, no se divorcio con él ya que pudo tolerar que su marido fuera el Lince Cazador._

_Así como María fue Plata Peligrosa, en su juventud Lola fue "Diva Dinamita" cuya fuente de poder era su diadema de latón Kaboom._

-Oh, esperen-dijo José-no hice mi entrada triunfal

Todos alzaron una ceja mientras que José se dirigía hacia la pared y rompiéndola en mil pedazos dijo:

-¡Lince Cazador!

-Ash, papá…tu y tus entradas triunfantes…-dijo una voz por detrás del hombre

En ese momento apareció una bella adolescente, con cabello castaño un poco mas largo que Manny por la espalda con el flequillo que le tapaba un ojo, vestida con una buzo corto que le llegaba por el pecho y debajo una remera larga con una falda de Jean y en sus pies unas zapatillas-botas cortas

_--Información del personaje—_

_Nombre: Natalia Clarisa Gonzáles Jourdán Iglesias Rivera, alias Pink Jaguar_

_Edad: 16 años _

_Objeto místico de poder: EL collar de la paciencia_

_Cuando nació, el espíritu del Jaguar de la Justicia (padre de Granpapi, abuelo de Rodolfo y bisabuelo de Manny), se hizo presente ante ella y la bendijo dándole un collar con una letra "J", hecha con plata color rosada, para con apenas haber nacido convertirse en la superheroína Pink Jaguar, que al igual que Manny,tiene una cicatriz en su ojo pero con una forma distinta a la de él._

-Bueno mija , todo héroe necesita su entrada-dijo José encogiendo los hombros

La chica rodó los ojos y uego fue a saludar a la familia, cuando vió a Manny y a Frida, se puso muy contenta

-¡Manny, Frida! ¡Pequeños torbellinos! ¿Cómo han estado?-exclamó la chica para luego abrazar a los dos jóvenes

-¡Prima!-dijo Manny para luego corresponder al abrazo de su querida prima.

-Hey, Nataly- dijo Frida- ¿Y Lucas?-pregunto la chica por su primo

-¡Nataly!-se escuchó una voz por detrás

Cuando los tres muchachos se dieron vuelta vieron que un joven muy apuesto de ojos verdes y pelo azul oscuro entro corriendo por la puerta

_-Información del personaje-_

_Nombre: Lucas Suárez_

_Edad: 17 años_

_Es el primo de Frida y el mejor amigo de Nataly ,aunque en secreto está loco por ella desde hace ya un año, es el hijo del jefe de bomberos Suárez_

_-- _

-¡Primo Lucas!-dijo Frida para luego abrazar a su primo

-¡Frida, por Dios que grande estás!- exclamo el chico

-¿Y que creías que hacía mientras tú no estabas?-dijo la chica

Los cuatro chicos rieron y luego Lucas saludó a Manny:

-Hola Manny, tu también estas enorme-dijo Lucas

-¡¿Pero que te sucede hoy con la gente que crece?!-dijo Nataly riendo

Los cuatro chicos rieron de nuevo hasta que Nataly les propuso:

-Hey chicos ¿Y si vamos a pasear por el centro comercial hasta que cenemos?-dijo la chica

-¡Vamos!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Tío Rodolfo, mamá, papá, Granpapi-dijo la chica a los mayores-¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial?

-Está bien hija-dijo Lola-pero en una hora regrecen

-¡De acuerdo!-dijeron todos a coro

Y así los cuatro chicos se fueron hacia el centro comercial

Continuará…

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora dejen reviews nos vemos/leemos se cuidan**


	2. Misteriosa desaparición

Hola a todos

**Hola a todos! Segundo capitulo! En serio, gracias a todos por el apoyo, me alientan a seguir adelante!, recuerdo que cuando publiqué el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, dudé en publicarlo por temor que no les gustara, pero bueno, sé que tengo el apoyo de ustedes, así que a cambio les regalo el segundo capítulo:**

**El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge Gutiérrez**

_**Capítulo 2: Misteriosa Desaparición**_

Los cuatro chicos se fueron felices al centro comercial, hablando de sus vidas, lo aburrido de la escuela, sus malvados enemigos, en fin, de todo lo que vivían cada día, todo iba bien, hasta que cuando llegaron a la puerta del centro comercial, los cuatro salieron disparados junto con la pared debido a una enorme explosión:

-Ouch, eso sí que dolió- dijo Frida

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Manny

Los cuatro chicos asintieron y fueron a ver que sucedía. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Sartana de los Muertos junto a su nieto Django disparando láseres con sus guitarras para todos lados.

-Ash, genial, ¡¿Es que acaso no puedo salir a pasear tranquilamente con amigos sin que ustedes estén molestando?!-dijo Manny muy indignado a los villanos

-¡El Tigre!-dijeron los dos esqueletos a coro

-Así es, soy yo-dijo Manny mientras giraba su hebilla para transformarse en…

-**¡¡El Tigre!!**

Luego Nataly lanza su collar al aire, este empieza a brillar y se transforma en…

**-¡¡Pinck Jaguar!!**

-Ah, con que reunión familiar, recuerdo a esta mocosa, sé que ustedes dos me derrotaron hace cuatro años pero llegó la hora de mi venganza, pero, ¿Por qué no te encargas tu de ella mientras yo me encargo de este mocoso, Django?-dijo la malvada villana mirando a los chicos con una mirada asesina.

-Con mucho gusto nana-dice Django mientras se pone en frente de Nataly y Sartana en frente de Manny

Lucas estaba ocupando acabando con los banditos que por cierto, el es muy bueno en karate, así que se estaba ocupando junto con su prima de los esqueléticos secuaces de la villana. Django estaba a punto de atacar a Nataly con su guitarra, pero de repente la chica exclama:

-Aww, ¡que tierno eres!-decía con ternura- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeñín?

-¡Oye!, ¿Quién le llamas pequeñín?-decía Django molesto- Soy uno de los villanos mas temidos de la ciudad, o por lo menos el nieto.

-Aww, ¿Siempre es así de tierno?-seguía diciendo la chica

En ese momento Manny y Django estrechan al mismo tiempo su mano contra su cara, con señal de desesperación, Sartana alzaba una ceja, ella siempre fue la única que le decía pequeñín a su nieto, pero no le importó demaciado

-Eres peor que mi abuela-dijo Django para luego lanzarle un rayo a la chica, cosa de que luego ella choca contra la vidriera de uno de los negocios atravesándola por completo, dejando el lugar destruído

-Ouch, tiene carácter- dijo la chica mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¡Nadie molesta a mi prima!...excepto yo jeje-dijo Manny para luego sacar sus garras listo para atacar-Ya verán, escuetos, ríndanse ante el súper macho mas macho de toda la ciu…

Pero de repente Sartana le lanza un rayo con su guitarra a Manny, haciéndolo caer justo entre los escombros en el que se encontraba su prima

-Manny…-dijo Nataly

-¿Sí?-pregunto él

-Eres un idiota-termino diciendo la chica para luego levantarse y ayudar a su primo

-Ah sí pues gracias por el apoyo-dijo Manny sarcásticamente

-¿Quieres dejarte de sarcasmos?-dijo Nataly

-Está bien, lo siento-dijo el chico

-No hay cuidado, ahora ¡Enseñémosles a esos dos de que estamos hechos!-exclamó la chica

Y luego de decir esto, los dos Riveras se lanzaron ante los esqueletos propinándoles una buena paliza a cada uno y destruyendo ambas guitarras, lo último que se pudo escuchar fue el grito de los dos anunciando algún día su venganza

-¡Chócalas primita!-dijo Manny mientras chocaba su mano contra la de su prima

-¡Eso sí es poder Rivera!-exclamó Nataly

En ese momento se dieron vuelta al escuchar pasos detrás de ellos, cuando se dieron vuelta pudieron ver a Frida y a Lucas corriendo muy agitados

-¡Eso fue increíble!-exclamo Frida

-¿Ustedes están bien?-preguntó Nataly

.-Sí, mientras que tú lo estés yo también lo estoy-dijo Lucas y luego se tapó rápidamente la boca muy sonrojado

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oí bien-dijo Nataly que no había escuchado nada

-No…nada…ehm…¡Todo en orden!, jeje-dijo nervioso

-Ok, creo que es mejor que vallamos para casa-dijo la chica

-Sí tienes razón, tanta pelea me dejó cansada-dijo Frida

Las chicas se fueron caminando y Lucas se dio vuelta y dijo

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo aliviado

-Ehm…-lo interrumpió Manny que ya había descubierto todo-¿Así que estuvo cerca?-seguía diciendo astuto-cerca de besarla…

-¿Qué?, no, no ¿Qué crees?-dijo Lucas muy nervioso

-Si, claro…Romeo-y luego de decir esto fue a alcanzar a las chicas, Lucas se unió rápidamente a ellos y los alcanzó

Al salir del centro, notaron que la ciudad estaba vacía, pero no se preocuparon mucho, aunque sí les parecía muy raro, pero no les importó. Estaban llegando a La Casa del Macho, riendo de la paliza que le dieron dado a Sartana y a Django, pero sus sonrisas se borraron cuando vieron la puerta de la casa tirada y rota en mil pedazos. Desesperados, entraron corriendo dentro de la casa, y pudieron verla toda destruída y desordenada, con los muebles hechos pedazos, agujeros en las paredes, los bienes de la casa tirados por todos lados, era una imagen horrible

-¡¿Pero que es lo que sucedió aquí?-exclamó Nataly desesperada

-¿Papá, Granpapi, tíos Lola y José?-decía Manny mientras rebisaba la casa en busca de su familia, lo cual fue en vano porque no recibió ninguna respuesta

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Lucas preocupado, Manny se dio vuelta con una cara preocupante mirando a sus amigos

-¿En donde están?...

Continuará…

**¿Qué tal? Adoro dejarlos en suspenso, pobres chicos, sólo salen al centro comercial y les pasan estas cosas…Soy tan diabólica jajaja en fin, espero que les haya gustado, trataré de continuarlo pronto el segundo capítulo, pero lo tendré que pensar, espero sus reviews, en fin, nos vemos/leemos**


	3. Una misión por delante

Hola de nuevo a todos

**Hola de nuevo a todos!, bueno sigo diciéndoles que gracias por sus reviews, que como les dije antes, me alientan a seguir!, bueno sin más que decir, les presento el tercer capítulo:**

**El tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece**

_**Capítulo 3:Una Misión por Delante**_

-¿Pero como puede ser que desaparezcan de esa manera?-dijo Frida muy preocupada

-No se ustedes chicos, pero yo presiento que algo malo va a pasar- dijo Nataly

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a buscar a los adultos por toda la casa, pero no hallaron ni un rastro de ellos. Los cuatro se reunieron en la sala principal, estaban realmente desconcertados: Tan sólo salieron por media hora a pasear y ahora se encontraban en medio de una emergencia. Se sentaron en el sofá a pensar, pero de repente se encendió la televisión, era el doctor Chipotle Jr:

-¡Es el doctor…!-dijo Manny pero Nataly lo interrumpió:

-¡Un momento!, yo te conozco, tu eres el doctor Jalapeño Jr.! -dijo la chica

-**¡¡CHI-PO-TLE!!**-Exclamó el chico

-Lo que sea…-dijo Nataly sin importarle mucho

-Ahora-dijo Manny-¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste con mi familia?!

-Oh, nada sólo esto…jeje-dijo el chico

De repente, el doctor Jalapeño-¡¡Chipotle!!-lo que sea, les muestra a su familia la cual estaba encerrada en un campo de fuerza, también se encontraba María, se veía como Rodolfo y José intentaban salir con todas sus fuerzas, lo cuál era en vano, pero eso no era lo único, el doctor Jal…Chipotle, mostró como tenía encerrada a la familia Suárez en una celda, Emiliano estaba tratando de salir con todas sus fuerzas al igual que Rodolfo y José, pero era imposible, cuando Frida ve esto, desesperada y preocupada, se pone delante de la pantalla y le grita a Diego:

-¡¿Qué le haces a mi familia?!

-Oh, Frida, que linda estás hoy- le dijo Diego

-Ash…aquí vamos otra vez…-dijo Frida irritada

-¿Qué es lo que tramas?-le dijo Manny

-Verás-dijo Diego-Cuando por tú culpa me quitaron a mi padre después de que tú y tu padre lo encarcelaron, decidí una mejor forma de vengarme de ti, quitándote a tu familia y que mejor forma de quitarte a tu familia que en la visita familiar, pero tampoco dejaría que el padre de Frida me atrapara en mis planes malvados, así que decidí también encerrarlo muahahaha-se reía el pequeño villano

-¡Cállate, no te saldrás con la tuya!-dijo Lucas furioso

-Tranquilos, les daré una oportunidad rescatar a sus familias, si es posible, jeje-dijo Diego

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Manny

-A que hagamos un trato, yo te daré un mapa para llegar hasta aquí, pero a cambio, cuando hallan llegado, quiero un beso de Frida.

**-¡¿Qué?!**-dijo Frida con cara de asco

-Así es, si quieren rescatar a su familia, tendré que recibir un beso de Frida, o si no, sus familias la pagarán caro-decía el niño malignamente-Deben atravesar un terrible viaje, atravesando bosques, ríos, montañas y todo tipo de cosas, pero sólo les daré siete días para venir, o si no- Diego activa un láser apuntando a ambas familias. Los cuatro chicos se juntaron en ronda y comenzaron a discutir la situación:

-No, no y no, chicos no besaré a ese idiota ni muerta-dijo Frida irritada

-Pero Frida, es nuestra última esperanza para salvar a nuestras familias-le dijo Nataly

-Es cierto, Frida es la última oportunidad-dijo Lucas

-Yo digo que lo hagamos, pero no será fácil-dijo Manny

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijeron Nataly y Lucas a coro

-Ash…está bien…-dijo Frida algo molesta

Los chicos se volvieron a dar vuelta para darle a Diego su respuesta, estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas y por la parte de Frida sus labios para salvar a su familia, sabían que no tenían otra opción, deberían emprender un largo viaje en tan sólo 7 días

-Está bien-le dijo Manny a Diego-lo haremos, pero ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

-Oye, ¿Sabes las cosas que haría por un beso de Frida?-dijo Diego

-Mmm…Tiene razón-dijo Manny convencido

-Genial, hasta entonces, busquen debajo del sofá y encontrarán un mapa-dijo Diego para luego cortar la comunicación.

Manny se agachó y vio un pequeño mapa envuelto como un diploma, lo agarró y comenzó a verlo detallada y lentamente el mapa, de verdad sería un viaje bastante largo, los demás se acercaron a ver también, ahora estaban algo preocupados por lo que tendrían que enfrentar, ahora sus vidas y la de sus padres estaban en juego. Esa misma noche, los cuatro se dirigieron hasta el límite de la ciudad. Manny estaba un poco asustado, jamás en su vida salió de su querida ciudad, en la que había crecido y compartido miles de cosas con Frida, en la que había enfrentado valientemente a cada villanos aunque la mayoría siempre lo vuelva a atacar, en fin, en la que había pasado todos y cada uno de los momentos en su vida. Frida también estaba algo asustada, si Manny no salió jamás en su vida de la ciudad ella menos. Lucas y Nataly, por su parte, a diferencia de Manny y Frida no estaban tan asustados como ellos, porque en realidad para ellos era diferente salir de una ciudad de la cual no pertenecían, pero sí estaban preocupados.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del mundo…

-Muahahaha, soy un genio, esos idiotas no saben lo que les espera, jamás sobrevivirían a semejante viaje, no saben lo que les espera…-decía el malvado y pequeño villano para luego volver a reír malignamente, luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rodolfo y el resto de la familia encerrados, Rodolfo lo miraba al chico con cara asesina:

-Dime pequeño demonio, ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo!?-dijo Rodolfo furioso

-Hay Pantera, pobre, pobre Pantera…No te preocupes por el está vivo…por ahora jejeje-dijo Diego

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!-dijo Rodolfo más furioso aún

-No te preocupes, muy pronto ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso, por que muy pronto sus hijos las pagarán con sus vidas jejeje-Decía el malvado niño

Al oír esas palabras, Lola se hecha a llorar en los brazos de José por la vida de su querida hija, y María, increíblemente, en los de Rodolfo por la vida de su hijo. Diego sólo se reía malvadamente, le encantaba ver a los Riveras sufrir. Por el oro lado, Carmela también estaba siendo consolada por su esposo, el cuál en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en que toda la culpa era de Manny.

-Ya verás, niño, eso no pasará, Manny vendrá y nos salvará y te destruirá, ya lo verás-decía Rodolfo con fe.

-Si claro…-decía Diego para luego irse y dejar a los prisioneros solos

-Yo sé que lo harás mijo, tengo fe en ti, que Dios los proteja y acompañe-dijo Rodolfo para sí mismo

Mientras tanto, en la Ciudad Milagro…

-Muy bien chicos, este es el límite de la ciudad…-dijo Manny

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto Manny?-dijo Frida a su amigo mientra apoyaba su mano en su hombro

-Estoy seguro, ya no hay vuelta atrás-dijo muy seguro el chico

-Bueno chicos, creo que ha llegado la hora de partir…-dijo Nataly

-Un último saludo a la ciudad…-dijo Lucas, mientras se daba vuelta junto con el resto de sus amigos, admirando la maravillosa ciudad.

-Andando…-dijo Manny

Y así los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron un largo viaje de 7 largos días en el que sus vidas y la de sus padres estarían en juego, pero ya estaban seguros de que ese era su destino…

Continuará…

¿Qué tal? Ojala que les haya gustado, la verdad que me costó bastante pensar en este capítulo, pero no esperen el siguiente en poco tiempo, verán, este domingo me voy junto con mis compañeros de la escuela de campamento de viaje de egresados, así que calculen que dentro de una semana me asomaré por aquí. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, nos vemos/leemos


	4. Día 1

**Hola a todos!! Wow, cinco días sin entrar a esta página, estoy cansada, hoy llegué de un campamento, Por suerte la pasé bien y la verdad que estoy agotada, pero eso nunca me impedirá seguir con este fic, bueno los extrañé a todos! Ah, y me olvidaba, feliz Halloween o Día de los Muertos, como se lo llame en su país, en fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews y sin nada más que decir, el cuarto capítulo de esta historia:**

_**Capítulo 4: Día 1**_

Los cuatro jóvenes habían estado caminando kilómetros y kilómetros por horas y horas, estaban bastante agotados, pero apenas era el primer día de esta gran misión, así que trataban de poner todo el esfuerzo posible. Frida era la que más agotada estaba, nunca en su vida había caminado tanto, no estaba acostumbrada a esto hasta que luego se hartó de caminar y dijo irritada:

-Ash, chicos estoy cansada ¿No podemos descansar aquí?-dijo la chica

-No…-respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-Vamos, por favor…-dijo Frida poniendo su cara de perrito tierno

-¡Que no!-dijo Lucas

-Por favor, por favor, por favor-dijo Frida siguiendo con su cara

-Tengo una idea-dijo Manny convencido con la cara de Frida-¿Te quieres subir?

Al decir esto Frida se puso para que Manny la llevara en sus espaldas, o a caballito, como decimos en mi país, no sé como lo dirán ustedes, pero espero que se entienda lo que expreso. Frida se sube y Manny la lleva, Frida sonrojada le da un beso a Manny en la mejilla diciéndole un "Gracias Manny".Manny se sonroja muy contento y Nataly y Lucas comienzan a reír en voz baja por lo que estaba pasando, lo que hace que Manny reaccione y se dé cuenta de que está en una riesgosa misión y que el peligro acecha en todas partes.

-Muy bien-dice Manny mientras todos se ponen en ronda para ver el mapa-según esto, debemos cruzar el pantano este de aquí para poder seguir el camino hasta la Laguna del Cisne-decía Manny mientras señalaba los lugares a sus amigos

-Muy bien, ¿Y que estamos esperando?, vamos rápido-dijo Nataly a todos

Los jóvenes se internaron en ese enorme pantano, moviendo lianas, hojas y todo tipo de plantas extrañas y exóticas, hasta que llegaron a un lago de aguas verdes, típicas de los pantanos, solamente tenían que cruzar eso y así podrían salir de allí.

-Puaj, que asco-dijo Frida mientras sacudía su pie tratando de sacar de su bota todo un musgo que se le había pegado-¿Y ahora que hacemos Manny?-dijo la chica

-Bueno, solamente tenemos que cruzar este lago y podremos salir de aquí-respondió Manny para luego comenzar a caminar por un tronco caído que era como un puente, tratando de hacer equilibrio, una vez que el lo terminara de cruzar, estaría seguro como para que el resto de los chicos lo hiciera. Pero justo cuando Manny estaba cruzando por el medio del tronco salió disparado junto al tronco por una temible bestia que vive dentro de aquel lago.

-¡Manny!-gritaron Lucas, Frida y Nataly al mismo tiempo al ver a su amigo salir volando.

-Ok, Manny eres un idiota, pero nadie molesta a este idiota más que yo me oíste insignificante…Ehm… ¡Cosa!-dijo Nataly poniéndose frente a la bestia para luego transformarse en el Pinck Jaguar, y ahora sí les diré como es su traje: Es semejante al de La Tigresa, solo que su falda es color rosada y en vez de botas tiene una zapatillas-botas que le llegan un poco más arriba que las rodillas, sus guantes también son rosados y la parte de arriba del traje le llega hasta el pecho y no tiene cinturón sino su collar. La chica se prepara para atacar, pero el monstruo la atrapa fácilmente, haciendo que ella no pudiera escapar. De repente se escucha un rugido, era ¡Manny!, que había logrado volver allí. Al verlo, el monstruo atrapa a Frida, la cual solo puede gritar un ¡¡Manny!! Muy asustada, pero el chico se arma de valor:

-Bájalas-decía Manny mientra giraba su hebilla-o enfréntate a **¡¡El Tigre!!**

El monstruo pretendía que las chicas fuesen su cena, así que comenzó a llevar primero a Nataly hacia su boca, ella tanto como Frida temblaba de miedo, que casi no podía hablar:

-Ma-Manny, esta co-cosa me va a com-mer…-decía la chica aterrorizada mientras veía como la bestia abría su enorme boca.

Manny se lanza contra la bestia y con sus garras corta el tentáculo en el que estaba sosteniendo a Nataly, ella cae y comienza a ayudar a Manny. Luego el monstruo intenta comerse a Frida pero Nataly comienza a golpearlo y hace que suelte a la chica, y antes de que ella caiga al suelo Manny la atrapa para que esté sana y salva. Lucas se queda cuidando de su prima mientras los dos Rivera luchan contra la bestia, hasta que al fin pueden vencerla y pueden cruzar tranquilos aquel espantoso lago.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunta Lucas

Todos asienten y se dirigen hacia las afueras del pantano en el que acababan de estar, a lo lejos, en unos 20 kilómetros más se podía distinguir una laguna, la Laguna del Cisne, en ella dice que se habita un extraño y exótico cisne legendario quien podrá ayudarlos en su aventura.. Los cuatro estaban exhaustos, así que decidieron descansar, se refugiaron en una cueva que encontraron y decidieron pasar ahí la noche para que a la mañana siguiente continuara con su camino. Los chicos encendieron una fogata para calentarse, ya que el lugar donde se encontraban era como un desierto y hacía mucho frío y calentaron un poco de comida que habían guardado para el viaje. Cuando estaban los cuatro calentándose en la fogata, Frida no puedo evitar, por el cansancio, acurrucarse en el hombro de Manny y él en la cabeza de Frida. Nataly se reía en voz baja tapándose la boca y mirando para abajo para que no la vieran, pero le encantaba la idea de que Manny y Frida terminen juntos. De pronto siente que Lucas apoya su mano sobre la suya, ella se sonroja mucho pero no le importa y se recuesta sobre las piernas de Lucas, sin importar que los dos se sonrojen para luego quedarse dormidos. Manny y Frida también se habían quedado dormidos en la posición como les dije antes: Frida apoyada en el hombro de Manny y Manny en la cabeza de Frida, la verdad era una escena muy romántica entre ambas parejas, pero eso solamente era el comienzo de lo que les esperaba a la mañana siguiente…

Continuará…

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado y que pasen un feliz Halloween /Día de los Muertos, en fin espero sus reviews, nos vemos/leemos


	5. El regreso del Niño Cactus

**¡Hola amigos! ¿Cómo les va? Bueno, ¡llegué al capítulo 5! Una vez más, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hace feliz que les gusten mis historias, en fin aquí comienza:**

_**Capítulo 5: el regreso del Niño Cactus**_

A la mañana siguiente, Nataly, se despertó primero y cuado vio a Manny y a Frida durmiendo abrazados, tomó su cámara y con una sonrisa maligna de en su rostro, les sacó una foto.

-Jajaja, esto es oro, gracias Granpapi-dijo riéndose recordando que había aprendido esas pequeñas maldades de su malvado abuelo-¡Muy bien, chicos a levantarse, ya despierten, se terminó el sueño de la bella durmiente!-dijo la chica moviendo a todos para que se despertaran

Todos se levantaron adormilados excepto por Manny que no se quería mover de su lugar y seguir durmiendo. Nataly trataba de despertarlo pero el reprochaba con los ojos cerrados-¡Ash, mamá, cinco minutos más!-decía Manny adormilado

-Manny…-decía Nataly para que Manny despierte-Manny-pero no había caso…-¡Manny!-pero Manny seguía sin hacerle caso, así que Nataly, molesta, agarró su megáfono y muy enojada gritó:-**¡¡MANUEL PABLO GUTIÉRREZ O'BRIEN EQUIUA RIVERA, MAS TE VALE QUE TE LEVANTES AHORA POR QUE SINO YO MISMA ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE LO HAGAS!! ¡¡ME OÍSTE NIÑO!!**-gritó la chica molesta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Sartana, en donde?! ¡Aghh!- exclamó Manny de la nada desesperado de golpe, pero cuando se calmó pudo ver a todos como lo mirabancomodiciendo "¿Dormiste bien Manny?"

-Ehm… ¿Buenos Días?...- dijo Manny con una sonrisa inocente. Nataly rodó los ojos y luego los cuatro se levantaron y comenzaron a seguir nuevamente su camino. Llegaron a un lugar lleno de cactus por todos lados, y mientras caminaban por allí, Nataly estaba muy nerviosa, Manny notó esto, así que le pregunto que le sucedía-Ehm…n-no na-nada esta todo de maravilla, s-si de maravilla, jeje- dijo Nataly muy nerviosa. Pero de repente entre todos esos cactus se oyó una voz

-¡El Tigre!- dijo la voz, los chicos se asomaron y vieron al Niño Cactus en forma amenazadora, todos se sorprendieron

-¿El Niño Cactus?-exclamó Frida sorprendida

-Oh, oh…-dijo Nataly nerviosa

-¿Oh, oh qué?-dijo Manny

-Está bien, te lo diré, sé que sonará un poco raro, pero soy alérgica a los cactus…Verán, cada vez que me pincho pero hasta con una sola espina de un cactus, me resfrío como...como… ¡Bueno el punto es que no me debo pinchar!-confesó la chica

-Te… ¿Resfrías con los cactus?-dijo Manny que tanto como Frida estaban extrañados por la extraña enfermedad de la chica Rivera-Pero… ¿Esto es en serio?-siguió diciendo Frida muy confundida, pero antes de que Nataly responda, Lucas se le adelantó:

-Oh sí, y nunca la has visto de la manera en la que se resfría-dijo el chico

-Es que…bueno, cuando heredé los poderes del Jaguar de la Justicia creo que…heredé algo de más de él…jeje-dijo Nataly con una sonrisa inocente

-Ehm…disculpen… ¿Ya podemos comenzar con la pelea?-interrumpió Niño Cactus

-¡Cierto!-Exclamó Manny para luego girar su hebilla y luego transformarse en el tiii…-ehm disculpa pero eso lo digo yo-Jeje, lo siento Manny es que me dejé llevar-**¡¡El Tigre!!**-y luego de esto Nataly se transformo en- **¡Pink Jaguar!- **

-¡Poder Cactus!-exclamó el niño para luego hacer revivir a todos los cactus del lugar, como el Niño Cactus ya sabía el pequeño secreto de Nataly, así que decidió mandar sus monstruos contra ella. La chica esquivaba dificultosamente todas las espinas que le lanzaban esos cactus vivientes, hasta que uno de ellos la atrapó y le encajó fuertemente sus espinas clavándolas muy profundamente en el cuerpo de la chica. Nataly gritó de dolor y cayó inconsciente al suelo y sangrando un poco.

-¡¡Nataly!!-exclamaron los tres chicos al ver la escena. Lucas fue corriendo a socorrerla y Frida fue a buscar la caja con primeros auxilios para tratar de sanar todas sus heridas. Manny no podía hacer nada, ya que estaba muy ocupado tratando de derrotar al desgraciado Niño Cactus, el cuál estaba ganando esta terrible batalla.-Muy bien, la últimas vez lo derrote demostrándole quien es El Tigre, pero veo que no me entendió, así que veré si con esto puede entender ¡¡Ajuaa!!-Y luego de esto, Manny comenzó a destrozar todos los cactus uno por uno, estaba en la locura de la destrucción, y en el orgullo de su Granpapi jejeje, en fin, Manny al fin pudo hacer pedazos al Niño Cactus. Ni bien terminó de pelear, se dirigió donde estaba su prima, ya estaba von sus heridas curadas, y por suerte bien, ahora estaba Lucas sacándole todas esas espinas que tenía clavadas en su espalda, y Frida le había preparado algo caliente para que tome, ya que se había resfriado, por su parte Nataly solo se quejaba:

-Cof, cof estúpido **¡Auch!-**se quejó la chica cuando Lucas le sacó otra espina de su espalda-Lo siento-se disculpó Lucas-¡¡**ESTÚPIDO NIÑO CACTUS!!** Cof, cof…-terminó de quejarse Nataly-Tranquila, dentro de unos días te mejorarás-le dijo Frida mientras le daba una cobija para que se tape-Gracias Frida-dijo Nataly-Hey Nat, ¿Segura que estás bien? Digo, con respecto a las heridas-le preguntó Manny a su prima-Tranquilo, solo estoy irritada, con espinas en todo mi cuerpo, con la nariz tapada y con dolor de garganta, nada importante-dijo Nataly sarcástica- Bien, ¿Quién quiere comer?- preguntó Manny, todos le respondieron con un "¡yo!", así que Manny se dirigió a donde estaba empacada la comida y sacó unos churros (empaque especial de Frida) y unos tacos, armó una fogata cocinó mientras todos se cobijaban junto a la fogata para calentarse y esperar que les esperaba al día siguiente…

Continuará…

**¿Resfriarse por las espinas de un cactus? ¿Es que acaso no se me pueden ocurrir ideas más extrañas? Jajaja, bueno pero entiéndame soy así, de todos modos espero que les haya gustado aunque me estoy dando cuenta que mi historia está cada vez más extraña jeje, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad que me costó mucho pensar este capítulo, en fin, nos vemos/leemos, espero sus reviews**


	6. Una sorpresa inesperada

**¡Al fin! Al fin pude escribir este capítulo, verán que esto se pone cada vez más extraño, pero si quieren leer mis historias tendrán que acostumbrarse amigos. En fin, aquí está el capítulo 6:**

_**Capítulo 6: Una sorpresa inesperada.**_

Al día siguiente los chicos se levantaron temprano, y vieron su mapa para guiarse, aunque estaban realmente dormidos.

-Muy bien-dijo Manny-nuestro próximo obstáculo que debemos esquivar, es el cañón vacío, está a uno kilómetros de aquí.

-¡Mmmm!-dijo Frida tratando de decir algo mientras trataba de espillarse sus dientes. Los chicos la miraron alzaron una ceja, pero pudieron comprenderla cuando Frida pudo sacar todo el dentífrico de su boca.

-¿Más kilómetros?-se quejaba Frida-Ash…

-Escúchame bien Frida-dijo Nataly mirándola fijamente-¿Quieres salvar a tu familia, vencer a ese mocoso y poder irnos tranquilos a nuestras casas con nuestras familias? ¿O quieres que ese idiota se apodere de nuestros seres queridos y del mundo?-dijo seria

-Tienes razón, si ese niño llega a conquistar el mundo imaginen lo que pasaría…-dijo Frida razonando

-Exacto-dijo Nataly

-¡¿Pueden dejar de pensar y continuar con esta misión?!-interrumpió Lucas

Luego de esto, los cuatro chicos siguieron su camino, luego de unas horas, llegaron al lado de cañón, era realmente profundo y grande, con apenas asomarse se podía ver las oscuridades de su profundo fondo que parecía no tener fin. Realmente sería difícil poder cruzarlo. Pero todos se tenían mucha fe. En especial Manny, sabía que había alguna forma, y no iba a dejar que un cañón, por más aterrador que sea, le impidiera salvar a su familia. Los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a analizar detalladamente el lugar para ver una forma de cómo cruzarlo, estaban realmente tranquilos, hasta que escucharon una voz conocida detrás de ellos:

-¡El Tigre! Nos encontramos de nuevo-dijo la voz

Los chicos se dieron vuelta, y pudieron contemplar quién era la voz que les hablaba, nada más y nada menos que La Cuervo, que sabía el plan de Chipotle, así que después de un trato que tubo con el chico, decidió proceder con uno de sus planes.

-¿Con que buscas venganza otra vez Cuervo?-preguntó Manny sarcásticamente.

-¡Ya verás!-dijo Cuervo furiosa

-¡Pinck Jag…! ¡¿Manny porque tomaste mi collar?!-dijo Nataly furiosa al ver que cuando se quiso transformar Manny le arrebató su collar.

-Ésta es mi pelea Nat. Yo tengo cosas pendientes con esta chica-dijo Manny decidido mirando a La Cuervo.

-¿Estás seguro Manny?-preguntó Nataly un poco confundida

-Muy seguro-dijo Manny para luego girar su hebilla y transformarse en-**¡¡El Tigre!!**

Manny se puso fente a La Cuervo y comenzaron a luchar. La chica le lanzó muchos rayos con su láser, pero Manny los esquivaba fácilmente. Manny se lanzó sobre ella atacándola con sus afiladas garras. La chica cayó al suelo y Manny se puso frente a ella con una mirada triunfante. Zoe, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, activó su láser más poderoso, el cuál Manny pudo esquivar fácilmente.

-Ja, ¡Fallaste!-dijo Manny triunfante

-No te apuntaba a ti idiota-dijo Zoe con una sonrisa maligna

Manny se da vuelta confundió, y ve como el rayo que lanzó Zoe golpeaba a Frida y la lanzaba justo al borde de el cañón, sosteniéndose con una sola mano. Frida aterrorizada por su destino, pidió ayuda a Manny, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo Zoe se le adelantó y antes de terminar de empujar a Frida gritó con victoria:

-¡Adiós, Frida Suárez! ¡Muajaja!-exclamó Cuervo

Y luego de aquellas palabras, la niña gótica pisó la única mano con la que se sostenía Frida, para dejarla caer y luego retirarse rápida y victoriosamente del lugar

-**¡¡¡Mannyyyy!!!-**Fue la última palabra que pudo decir Frida, mientras caía al vacío.

-**¡¡No Frida no, Fridaaa!!-**dijo Manny corriendo rápidamente en el borde del cañón estaba apunto de caerse de la desesperación, pero él no se daba cuenta, estaba a punto de caerse hasta que…

-¡¡No,Manny!!-dijo Nataly arrojándose sobre él y sosteniéndolo paraque no se caiga mientras que Manny hacía en vano su esfuerzo de soltarse y estirar su mano como si pudiera con eso alcanzar a Frida-¡Basta Manny!

-¡Pero no, no la podemos dejar caer así!-decía Manny desesperado

-Lo siento Manny ya…no se puede hacer nada…lo intentamos…-dijo Nataly comenzando a secarse las lágrimas

-Era…era mi mejor amiga…pero…creo que ella era algo…especial para mi-dijo Manny mientras le comenzaban a recorrer las lágrimas por su rostro- Nunca quise a nadie más de esta manera nunca- dijo Manny mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su prima, mientras ella siente las lágrimas del chico, también llorando, lo abraza.

-Lo siento Manny, lo siento…-dijo Nataly llorando

Continuará

**Hay Dios, este si que fue un capitulo trágico, hasta me dieron ganas de llorar mientras lo escribía, pero bueno igual espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews amigos.**


	7. Una pequeña esperanza

**Un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Hoy no tengo muchos comentarios así que directamente vamos a la historia:**

_**Capítulo 6: Una pequeña esperanza**_

_Cuatro meces sin ver a sus familias…_

Manny estaba totalmente destrozado. Había perdido para siempre a su mejor amiga, con la que había estado desde el jardín de niños, con la que creció y con la que llegó a quererla como algo más de lo que son. Manny abrazaba a Nataly con mucha fuerza, para él era como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Por su parte Nataly estaba siendo estrujada con mucha fuerza con los dolorosos abrazos de sufrimiento de Manny. Se sentía tan mal, podía sentir en el latir de su primo el sufrimiento que él estaba viviendo. Lucas estaba completamente triste y tampoco pudo evitar que se le saliera un par de lágrimas. En un momento Manny se soltó y mirando para donde estaba el precipicio donde había caído Frida fue corriendo hasta él.

-No puedo dejarla sola allá abajo-dijo Manny y luego de decir esto se dirigió a toda velocidad a saltar al precipicio

-¡¡Manny no!!- dijo Nataly para sostenerlo antes que se caiga. Al ver esto Manny dejó de hacer fuerza para soltarse de su prima y caer, pero todavía sentía que se dirigía cada vez más al vacío. Se encontraban en el borde.

-¡Oye ya deja de jugar y ponnos a salvo!-dijo Manny irritado pensando que Nataly estaba jugando

-¡¡Manny yo no estoy jugando!!-decía Nataly haciendo fuerza para que no se caiga. Poco a poco comenzaban a resbalarse. En un momento, Nataly sin querer soltó a Manny de anta fuerza que estaba haciendo, y dejó a Manny sosteniéndose con una sola mano del borde.

-¡¡Manny!!-gritó Nataly para tratar de ayudar a su primo, pero se resbaló y quedó tirada en el borde del precipicio sosteniendo a Manny. Los chicos comenzaron a resbalarse

-¡¡Nataly!!-gritó Lucas al ver que los chicos se caían. Fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraban y sostuvo a Nataly de sus pies. Pero no podían se estaban cayendo, finalmente Lucas no pudo sostener más y los tres chicos cayeron del precipicio…

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!-**Gritaron los chicos desesperados mientras caían, pero cuando cayeron, cayeron en una zona dode el piso esta lleno de plantas, más bien era una , una enorme planta gigante.

-¡Si nos salvamos Ajuaa!-gritaron Manny y Lucas aliviados

-Oh oh...- la cara de Nataly cambió completamente al ver el lugar donde se encontraban.

-¿Oh oh qué?....¡¡Ahh que es esto!!-dijo Manny al ver que la planta comenzó a levantar sus lianas amarrando a los chicos.

-Yo conozco estas plantas, pero lo único que tienen que hacer es relajarse-dijo Nataly

-¿Qué? ¿Relajarse cuando una planta horrible nos quiere devorar?¡¡Acaso te volviste loca Natalia!!- exclamó Lucas desesperado

¡¡Que se relajen!!-dijo Nataly para luego cerrar los ojos sin moverse, parecía como si estuviera en un Spa, hasta que sintió que se liberaba, ahora podía moverse, abrió los ojos y vio que la planta la había soltado, luego vio como los chicos gritaban al estar atrapados por las poderosas ramas de la planta:

-¡¡Ahh!!...¡¿Cómo llegaste ahí?!- dijo Manny que mientras estaba desesperado de la nada vio a Nataly observando lo más bien la situación.

-Está bien...Me relajo-dijo Manny, luego hizo exactamente lo que hizo Nataly para que luego esa horribles ramas lo soltaran-¡Oye funciona!-dijo Manny, Lucas vio a Manny y sin dudarlo hizo lo que él. Los cuatro chicos se liberaron y rápidamente salieron de allí. Comenzaron a recorrer el lugar para buscar donde se hallaba Frida, estaba realmente obscuro, estuvieron casi una hora buscándola, hasta que Manny vio un pequeño brillo color azul-celeste, se dirigió hasta el lugar, en su camino había un pequeño río de sangre, y finalmente encontró a Frida: Estaba destrozada, había sangre a su alrededor, sus gogles estaban partidos en dos, tenía heridas y moretones por todos lados. Manny vio aquella escena y comenzaron a recorrerle las lágrimas por su rostro, mientras tomaba el cuerpo sin vida de Frida. Cuando se dan vuelta, ven que Nataly y Lucas lo miran con tristeza, pero cuando los ve, su cara muestra una pecunia sonrisa de ilusión:

-Nat, ¿recuerdas que la guitarra de Sartana puede revivir a los muertos?- preguntó Manny a su prima.

-Si Manny, pero sabes que estamos muy lejos de casa como para buscar a Sartana-dijo Nataly bajando la mirada desilusionada.

-Pero él no está lejos-dijo Manny

-¿Quién?-dijo Nataly confundida

Manny tomó su cinturón y el collar de Nataly.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-dijo Manny

-Eres un idiota, pero amo tu cerebro-dijo Nataly

Nataly y Manny se colocaron alrededor de Frida y juntaron sus manos, y muy concentrados con los ojos cerrados, comenzaron a invocar:

-¡Antiguo Espíritu del Tigre!- dijo Manny

-¡Y del Jaguar de la Justicia!- Terminó Nataly

**-¡¡Yo te invoco!!- **gritaron los dos Riveras, y luego de estas palabras a Manny comenzó a rodearlo una aura color verde que tomó forma de tigre y a Nataly una rosada que tomó forma de Jaguar. Se escucharon dos rugidos que salieron de las figuras, Lucas había quedado con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par. Las dos auras se mezclaron y se escuchó un rugido que hizo temblar toda la tierra y de los rayos de la tormenta que se había formado con esto se unieron con el aura y fuertemente cayeron sobre Frida, hubo una gran explosión y los dos chicos salieron disparados para distintos ángulos.

¿Habrá funcionado este método para revivir a Frida?

Continuará…

**¡Ta-da! ¿Qué tal? Ojalá que les haya gustado, ¿saben? Lo de la planta gigante se me ocurrió porque en otro día vi en la tele "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal" y ahí había una planta como la que describo en el capítulo, bueno espero que lo hayaan disfrutado, esperp sus reviews!**


	8. La estúpida apuesta

**Hola a todos! Perdón por mi ausencia en este fic, ¡Es que no se me ocurría nada! Además, terminé las clases, pero me temo que tengo que rendir matemática, así que una semana mas o menos no me asomaré por aquí, ero decidí dejarles este capitulo antes de irme, que tengan unas felices fiestas todos.**

**PD: El título de este capítulo no es el "hecho principal" de este.**

_**Capítulo 8: La estúpida apuesta **_

¡Auch!, eso si que dolió, ¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Manny a los chicos

-Si, maravillosamente ¬¬ -respondió sarcásticamente Nataly

Manny se levantó de los escombros y corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba Frida, ella estaba en el mismo lugar de antes, en la misma posición, solo que ya no tenía heridas tan graves como las anteriores, Manny inclinó su cabeza hacia el pecho de Frida, para poder oír su corazón pero no sentía nada, sus intentos habían sido en vano.

-No…no funcionó-dijo Manny tristemente- ¡¡¿¿Por qué??!! ¡¡¿¿Por qué a mi mejor amiga??!! ¡¡¿¿Por qué a la diosa de cabellos azules??!!- xD (eso último se le escapó…) Manny agachó su cabeza contra el suelo, con los puños cerrados, Nataly y Lucas veían aquella escena, pero preferían dejarlo solo a Manny, él mismo les dijo, que debería enfrentar sus problemas solo…

-¿Qué soy…qué?

Manny levantó la mirada y allí pudo ver a Frida, sana y salva, sonriendo, Manny no podía creerlo, se refregó los ojos para ver si eso que estaba viendo era su imaginación, pero no era real, Frida vivía, Frida estaba allí, Manny fue a abrazar a su amiga, Frida correspondió al abrazo llorando de alegría, Nataly y Lucas corrieron hacia ellos y fueron a recibir a Frida.

-Nunca me equivoco cuando digo que eres un torbellino-dijo Lucas con sarcasmo mientras abrazaba a su prima todos estaban muy contentos…

-¡¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡¡¡Agghhh!!! ¡¡¡IBAMOS TAN BIEN, TAN BIEN, ESTABAMOS A PUNTO DE VENGARNOS, Y QUÉ NOS TUBO QUE PASAR, ¡¡TROPEZAMOS AL FINAL!!- gritaba furioso Diego, mientras estaba al lado de Cuervo en su guarida viendo la escena del abrazo a través del ojo de vidrio de guajolota- Tú eres una inútil, como es posible que esa estúpida sustancia que le diste a Frida antes que cayera no haya funcionado se suponía que tendría que parecer que nuestra presa estaba "muerta por haber caído por el precipicio"- gritaba Diego Molesto por lo ocurrido

-Ash ya cállate idiota-respondía Zoe-¡¿Crees que yo también estoy contenta por todo esto?! Tú solo déjalos que vengan aquí, ya se me ocurrirá algo, y pronto tendremos nuestra ¡¡¡VENGANZA!!!-decía Zoe mientras ella y Diego luego reían a carcajadas con su risa malévola

Ya se aproximaba la noche, los chicos decidieron para a descansar en una cueva que encontraron, Frida estaba bastante cansada, así que decidió irse a dormir. Mientras tanto, Manny y los demás se sentaron a hablar de cómo iban a hacer para enfrentar a ese malvado niño, hasta que Nataly (porque tiene su lado tan malvado a pesar de todo) cambió de tema

-¿Y Manny?-dijo la chica al moreno

-¿Qué?- pregunta Manny confundido

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Y a quién?

-¡¡A Frida tonto!!- reacciona Nataly

- ¡¿Qué?! Tú sabes que no le tengo que decir nada…-decía Manny sonrojado

- Si se lo tienes que decir, después de todo es tu NOVIA!- dijo Nataly sonriendo maliciosamente

- Por millonésima vez…¡¡Frida no es mi novia!!- dijo Manny muy molesto y sonrojado

-Admite que te gusta…- seguía insistiendo Nataly

-No me gusta!

-Si

-No

-Si

-¡¡No!!- Dijo Manny casi gritando

-Entonces-dijo Nataly sacando de su mochila una foto- ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Nataly mientras le mostraba la foto que les había sacado a los dos mientras dormían (para más información releer el capítulo 5)

-¡¿De donde sacaste eso?!- dijo Manny rojo pero no de furia

-Eso no importa, ahora me explicas esta hermosa fotito en la que estás abrazado con tu NOVIA…-dijo Nataly con incredulidad

-¡¡Está bien. Está bien!! ¡¡ME GUSTA FRIDA SUÁREZ!!- gritó Manny a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo lo escuchara (pero Frida que estaba cerca de él nunca lo escuchó xD)

-¡¡LO SABÍA!! ¡Si! ¡¡Gané la apuesta Lucas!!- dijo Nataly saltando victoriosa

-¡Rayos! ¬¬ -dijo Lucas molesto pateando un poco de tierra

-¡¿Apuesta?! ¿De que están hablando?- dijo Manny confundido

-Ehm…n-no… n-nada- dijo Nataly con una sonrisa después de darse cuenta que hizo un escándalo tremendo por la estúpida apuesta que hizo con Lucas…

**Flashback**

**Lucas y Nataly se habían quedado toda la noche despiertos hablando y comiendo churros (no eran los churros de Frida porque no querían saber lo que les esperaba si se mentían con esos churros xD), mientras Manny y Frida dormían tranquilamente.**

**-¿Sabes?-dijo Lucas- Por lo que he visto hace 4 años atrás desde que nos enfrenamos con la Parvada de Furia, he notado que a Manny le está gustando Cuervo**

**-¿¿Qué??-dijo Nátaly escupiendo el churro-¿Estás demente? Es obvio que a Manny le gusta Frida, no puedo creer que o te hayas dado cuenta aún**

**-¿Dado cuenta de qué? Yo conozco bien a mi prima y creo que Manny prefriere a chicas como Cuervo, creo que la quiere solo como amigos.**

**-Sí, y yo conozco bien a mi primo y sé que en estos últimos días ha estado volviéndose cada vez más loco por Frida**

**-¿Estás segura de eso?- dijo Lucas con ojos astutos**

**-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Nataly mientras se puso frente a frente con Lucas**

**-¿Quieres apostar chiquita?-dijo Lucas mirando fijamente a Nataly**

**-¿Qué propones? Y no me llames chiquita ¬¬ **

**- Apuesto $50 a que Manny confiesa frente a nosotros que está loco por la Cuervo**

**-Está bien, acepto, pero no me arrugues mi Billete de $50, porque quiero que esté sano cuando esté en mi bolsillo jeje**

**-Eso lo veremos…-dijo Lucas sonriéndome maliciosamente**

**Y luego de eso los dos chicos se fueron a dormir**

**Fin Flashback**

-Vamos, estoy esperando- dijo Nataly excediendo su mano

-Ash…toma…¬¬ - dijo Lucas molesto mientras le entregaba el dinero a Nataly

-¡Ajuaa!- dijo Nataly mientras contemplaba su dinero ganado

-Tu nunca cambiarás Nataly- dijo Manny

**Continuará…**


	9. Batalla final 1º parte

**Hola!! Volviendo otra vez por estos rumbos. Disculpen de no publicar antes, es que verán, como todos sabemos se aproximan las fiestas, así que en el colegio tengo que actuar en un pesebre viviente, y me tocó ser María, lo cual he estado yendo a los ensayos toda la semana, bueno, por lo menos pude llegar a este capitulo, lo más probable es que este sea el último. Sin más que decir aquí les va el siguiente capitulo:**

_**Capítulo 9: Batalla Final (parte 1):**_

Sus pies estaban destrozados. No veían la hora de llegar a ese maldito lugar en el que debían enfrentarse a ese odioso niño. Desde lo lejos pudieron ver una gran muralla de acero, que hizo que todos den un gran suspiro. Llegaron. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era increíble, quién sabe cuantos metros medía esa cosa. Al ver esa alta puerta de madera sólida hizo que los cuatro jóvenes sintieran un pequeño escalofrío.

-Yo voy primero- dijo el moreno de 13 años

Comenzó a abrir lentamente la puerta, su rechinido escalofriante desesperaba cada vez más a los chicos. Manny finalmente abrió por completo la puerta, allí se mostraba un gran pasillo en el que al final había una puerta en la que estaba siendo vigilada por dos monstruos guacamole. Se armaron de valor dirigiéndose hacia aquella misteriosa puerta. Al verlos, estos o dudaron en atacarlos, aunque para El Tigre fue muy fácil de vencerlos. Nataly se transformó y lentamente entraron a esa habitación que ocultaba esa puerta. Al entrar, estaba todo completamente oscuro, pero luego al prenderle las luces pudieron escuchar una risa malvada, era nada más ni nada menos que ¡el doctor Jalapeño!

-**¡¡CHIPOTLE!!**

Lo que sea ¬¬….

-Manny Rivera…Estaba esperándote para cumplir nuestra…-pero Diego fue interrumpido por otra voz...

-**¡¡VENGANZA!!- **dijo La Cuervo mientras salía de los rincones y le encajaba una patada al estómago de Manny

-¡¡Manny!!- gritó Frida corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo

Manny cayó fuertemente contra el suelo muy herido, hasta casi le sangraba el estómago, pero su espíritu seguía vivo. Zoe y Diego se reían a carcajadas por lo que veían, pero de repente Zoe dejó de reír al recibir una golpiza en la cara de Nataly _(¿Qué? ¿Se creían que solamente por ser una heroína era una niñita buena? ¡No señor!)_ . Zoe se lebantó sobándose su mejilla y se puso frente a frente de Nataly.

- Ja, todos los Riveras son iguales, se creen que atacando por el frente puede ganarle a cualquiera que se proponga por eso son unos... ¡COBARDES!

-**¡¡¡¿¿¿COBARDES???!!!**- gritaron Nataly y Manny mientras se daban vuelta para atacar a su oponente. La Cuervo sabía perfectamente cuanto le molesta a los Rivera que los llamen cobardes, por eso estaba completamente preparada, así que sacó un pequeño control el cuál activó un láser que hacía que se le acabe toda la energía de su oponente, Zoe que pretendía darle a los dos muchachos, pero solo le pudo dar a Nataly, cosa que ella cayó al suelo mientras Manny le dio una patada a Zoe, haciendo que ella que inconsciente y que su control se le cayera de las manos, este al sentir la caída volvió a activar su láser, el cual le dio a Diego, quedando también algo inconsciente. Los chicos fueron a socorrer a Nataly, que estaba perdiendo todas sus energías.

-Tenemos que ayudarla- dijo Manny

-No…Manny…Y-yo estaré b-bien- tartamudeaba Nataly con sus pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- Y-yo debo quedarme…Todo d-depende de ti M-manny….

-Yo cuidaré de ella- dijo Lucas mientras se ayudaba a Nataly

-Está bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado, esos dos pueden estar dormidos, pero quien sabe que puede pasar…- les advirtió Manny – Vamos Frida, noc reo que tu papá deje que lo libere si tú no estas ahí

Frida asintió y los dos chicos salieron corriendo de allí…

Continuará…

**Dios!! No puedo creer que ya es el noveno capítulo!! Pero lo malo es que... Me quedo sin ideas!! Aunque ya tengo algo para el próximo capitulo...Pero eso es algo que tendrán que averiguar ustedes…Espero sus reviews!! Ah! Y que tengan unas felices fiestas!**


	10. Batalla final 2º parte

**Hola!! Feliz año para todos!! Bueno espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas y que empiecen de maravilla el 2009**

**-¿Wow que es esto?**

**-¡¿Manny que haces aquí?! Se supone que esta es la parte donde habla en autor, y donde los personajes esperan a que empiece la historia ¬¬!**

**-si pero este es un bonito lugar, creo que me quedaré aquí**

**-no, no te quedarás**

**-¡¿Porqué no?!**

**-Porque te mandaré directo a la historia**

**-¡Ja! No puedes hacer eso…**

**¿Quieres apostar?, a la historia a la 1, a la historia a las 2….**

**-¡Aghh! ¡¿Qué pasa?!**

**-A la historia a las 3!**

_**Agradecimientos: **__****_

***Ghost Steve**

***Lolla Diianna 11**

***xXTigreForeverXx**

***Kamiase**

***Ferthebest-ia**

***Shikima Akemi**

***La Tigresa dj**

***Nopiltze**

***FridaRockstar**

**ULTIMO CAPÍTULO**

_**Capítulo 10: Batalla Final (parte 2):**_

Manny y Frida salieron corriendo de allí. Estaban angustiados, por dentro rogaban que su familia todavía esté a salvo. Llegaron a una puerta de acero, grande, enorme, tenebrosa. Manny de usa sola patada derribó aquella puerta. Llegaron aun pasillo enorme con muchas celdas, al final, había una que no era igual a las oras mas bien, era la que mas protegida estaba, al llegar los chicos reconocieron a quienes estaban dentro de ella.

-¡Manny!- exclamaron todos los Rivera al ver al joven

-¡RIVERA!-gritó Emiliano molesto-¡Todo esto es tu cul…!

-¡Emiliano ahora no!-dijo Carmela a su marido-Manny, ¿Mi hija esta bien?

-¡Aquí estoy mamá!-exclamo Frida mientras venía corriendo

-¡Frida!-exclamó su familia, hasta sus propias hermanas la extrañaban

-¿Manny, Nataly está bien?- preguntó preocupada Lola

-Sí, ellos están en la otra habitación, pero no lo estarán por mucho si nos quedamos aquí

Manny se dio vuelta pero algo lo interrumpió:

-¿A dónde crees que vas El Tigre?- Dijo Chipotle para luego dispararle un misil lo cual hizo el chico Rivera saliera disparado por los aires.

Mientras tanto…

-¡Aggh estúpida jaqueca! ¿Qué me paso?-decía Zoe sobándose la cabeza-¡¡Tú!!-dijo con una mirada asesina que se dirigía hacia Nataly-¡¡Me las pagarás!!-Luego de eso comenzó a apuntarle a Nataly- Despídete

-¡¡Sobre mi cadáver!!-dijo Lucas poniéndose frente a Nataly. Zoe disparo su láser y Lucas, con un movimiento ágil tomó una bandeja de plata usándola como escudo, y cuando el láser rebotó sobre esta, se dirigió directamente a la cara de Zoe. Y antes de que ella pudiera esquivarlo, el láser la golpeó haciendo que salga disparada atravesando las paredes. Lucas se quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¡Por primera vez había sido un héroe! De repente Nataly se acerco a Lucas

-¡Hay…Vengan esos labios!- dijo Nataly para luego unir con fuerza sus labios con los de Lucas en un rápido pero dulce beso. Por su parte, Lucas estaba volando en las nubes xD.

-¡Vamos, no tenemos tiempo para jugar, tenemos que apresurarnos"- dijo Nataly mientras tomaba del brazo al ahora atolondrado Lucas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Ríndete Chipotle!_-Dios mío, ¡¡Manny se acordó del nombre de Diego!!-_¡¡Oye estás interrumpiendo mi momento, ¿No ves que la gente me quiere ver lo heroico que soy?-_Y entonces a Manny le picó una abeja en el pie-_¡¡Auch!! ¡¡Oye eso me dolió!! ¡¡Eres tan malvada!!-_Gracias, bueno ahora sí sigo con la historia_

_-_¡Ja! En tus sueños Rivera. Llegó tu fin Muahaha-decía Diego mientras oprimiendo un botón se transformaba en un robot gigante, parecido al robot gigante Sánchez.

Manny al ver esto temblaba de miedo.

-¡¡¡Manny!!!-gritó Frida desesperada al ver a su amigo en aprietos, al momento llegaron Nataly y Lucas y sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas al quedar impactados por aquella escena. Cuando Diego vio a los tres chicos que trataban de ayudarlo, de sus manos robóticas disparó unos imanes de acero que al instante amarraron de los brazos a los tres chicos contra la pared .Diego comenzó a tirarle salsa picante a Manny, por lo cual él se hechó a correr.

-¡¡No quiero ver!!- lloraba Frida

-¡¡Más rápido Manny corre!!- gritaba Nataly mientras trataba de liberarse.

-No puedo ¡¡PORQUE ME PICÓ UNA ABEJA EN EL PIE!!-_jeje lo siento, hasta tu mismo lo dijiste, soy malvada_

-¡¡Mijo!!- gritaba Rodolfo- ¡¡Valor Manny, valor!!- de pronto Manny quedó acorralado en un rincón viendo horrorizado como el temible robot se acercaba hacia él.-Te llegó tu fin Rivera…-murmuró Diego victorioso

-¡¡Manny!!-exclamó Rodolfo-¡¡Tu puedes vencerlo Manny!!, Eres un héroe, un campeón, tu…**ERES UN RIVERA-**terminó de decir Rodolfo. Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Manny-Yo soy un Rivera, yo soy un Rivera-repetía Manny mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos tratando de concentrarse-**¡¡¡YO SOY UN RIVERA!!!**- luego de exclamar esto, un rugido salió de su boca, para luego rodearlo un aura verde: había invocado al espíritu de El Tigre, luego de todo esto una luz blanca iluminó el lugar, por lo cual todos los presentes cerraron inmediatamente los ojos. Luego de unos segundos todos se sorprendieron, ¡El campo de fuerza ya no estaba! los chicos estaban liberados y el robot totalmente destruido. Todos corrieron a abrazar a sus familias, era algo realmente conmovedor.

-¡Lo hiciste Manny! Estoy orgulloso de ti mijo-le dijo Rodolfo cuando Manny se reunió con el.

-Gracias papá

-¡Manny!-exclamó Frida mientras corría a abrazar a su amigo- Creí que nunca te volvería a ver.

-Si yo…-decía Manny mientras poco a poco acercaba sus labios a los de Frida, sólo faltan cuatro cm, tres…

-¡¡Mijito!!-exclamó María abrazando a su hijo interrumpiendo por completo lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Frida-Está bien mamá…ya…no…respiro…

-Lo siento hijo pero sabes el amor que siente una madre por su hijo- dijo María dulcemente.

**-¡¡Esto no se quedará así EL Tigre juro que yo…!!**- pero Diego fue interrumpido cuando vio que todos los Rivera estaban frente a él mirándolo con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Riveras…-dijo Nataly-**¡¡Ataquen!!-**Y luego de eso todos los Riveras se lanzaron sobre Diego y su no antes mencionado monstruo guacamole. Nataly tomó su cámara y poniéndola en tiempo de para que sacara la foto sola se puso junto con todos en una foto grupal con los Rivera y los Suárez

-¡Digan Familia!

-¡Familia!- exclamaron todos mientras se escuchó el "click" de la cámara al sacar la foto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manny y Frida miraban el atardecer en el balcón de su casa.

-Qué bueno que todo volvió a la normalidad ¿No Manny?- dijo Frida a su amigo

-Bueno casi todo…-dijo Manny

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Frida

-N-no n-nada…-dijo nervioso Manny

-Bueno, pues yo creo que hablabas de esto…- Frida tomó a Manny del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso al que Manny correspondió rápidamente.

-Aww, son tan lindos-susurraba Nataly desde atrás para que los chicos no la escucharan, y por supuesto no podía faltar la foto que les acababa de sacar.

-Valla que tenías razón sobre ellos dos- Admitió Lucas

-Oye ten cuidado que me voy a ¡¡Ahh!!- Lucas cayó sobre Nataly, por supuesto que Manny y Frida los escucharon y los observaron sorprendidos al ver que los estaban espiando.

-Ehm hola Manny- dijo con una sonrisa Nataly- No creas que esto es una cámara

-No no, no es ninguna cámara con la que queremos sacarles una foto dándose su primer beso, ni nada de eso, jejeje…-dijo Lucas, a esto Nataly le da un codazo en el brazo

-**¡¡¡Natalyyyyy!!!**-grita Manny

-Hay no **¡¡Corre!!**- decía Lucas mientras los dos chicos salen corriendo, perseguidos por Manny

**FIN**

**Y colorín colorado, este fic de El Tigre se ha acabado!**

**Ta-da! Espero que les haya gutado! Muchas pero muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y por todo el apoyo! Los quiere…**

**LaTigressa!**


End file.
